Traquée
by dmarti17
Summary: Myriam est traquée, elle fuit à Mystic Fall où vit sa cousine alias la Reine des garces. Heureusement, les Mickaelson sont là pour arranger tout !


Myriam Sanchez était sur la route, en direction de Mystic Fall. Elle devait y retrouver sa cousine, Caroline Forbes, pour y passer ses vacances. Enfin, pour elle ce ne serait pas des vacances étant donné qu'elle haïssait cordialement sa cousine. Cependant, elle avait besoin de changer d'air, surtout avec les évènements récents dans sa vie. Sa mère était morte en lui donnant naissance, et elle était la sœur du père à Caroline. C'est pourquoi, dès son premier jour, son oncle la détesta. Il transmit cette haine à sa fille avant de divorcer. Myriam avait donc depuis toujours vécu avec son père, bien qu'il se comporte comme un adolescent. Depuis petite elle ne comptait que sur elle-même. Il y a un an, son père lui avait promis qu'il s'était repris en main. Et ce fut le cas puisqu'il ramena un salaire à la maison et fut un peu plus présent. Problème, pour ce faire il avait commencé à trainer avec des vampires. Forcément, l'histoire ne pouvait pas bien se finir. Son père avait volé un livre important à des sorciers qui voulaient leur revanche. Un soir, Myriam fut enlevée, violée et battue presque à mort devant son père. Puis, les vampires étaient venus les chercher mais trop tard : son père était mort. Elle s'était donc retrouvée seule, avec des vampires pour voisins et des sorcières pour ennemis. Face au traumatisme, Myriam avait simplement décidé de tout abandonner pour déménager. Elle choisit la Nouvelle Orléans où, ironiquement, vivait la plus grande communauté sorcière, vampirique et lycanthrope. Mais encore une fois elle avait du fuir après que quelqu'un ait appelé les sorcières qui étaient après elle. A bout, elle avait décidé de prendre du recul chez sa tante. Bien sur, elle ne comptait pas dormir chez elle, sinon il y aurait une guerre avec Caroline, mais elle voulait profiter de sa seule famille.

Elle soupira en se garant au seul bar de la ville, le Mystic Grill. Il était trop tôt pour aller saluer sa tante, et elle devait se préparer à affronter sa cousine. La vie était vraiment une chienne. Elle entra dans le bar et s'accouda au comptoir, commandant un double whisky.

« - N'est-il pas trop tôt pour qu'une jeune femme boive de l'alcool ? demanda un homme  
\- Pas quand elle se prépare à affronter la reine des garces, ricana Myriam  
\- Qui pourrait être garce avec vous ma douce ?  
\- Croyez le ou non, mais un tas de gens. Vous êtes ?  
\- Charmé, sourit l'homme  
\- Je vous prie d'arrêter votre numéro de charme monsieur, dit Myriam  
\- Niklaus Mickaelson, pour vous servir miss ?  
\- Myriam Sanchez  
\- Ravie de vous connaitre très chère. Vous restez longtemps avec nous ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, quelque temps je suppose  
\- Alors j'espère vous revoir. Bon courage avec la reine des garces, la salua Niklaus »

Myriam lui sourit, finit son verre et partit chez sa tante. L'accueil fut pour le moins spécial. Sa tante la salua en vitesse avant de partir travailler, la laissant seule avec Caroline. Cette dernière la toisa froidement avant de lui montrer la porte. En soupirant, Myriam déposa sa valise dans sa chambre d'hôtel et se mit au lit. Elle se réveilla en fin de journée et se prépara pour aller manger au Mystic Grill. Elle s'installa à une table dans un coin, dégustant son repas quand Niklaus s'assit face à elle avec deux autres hommes et une femme.

« - Nous nous revoyons ma douce. Comment s'est passé l'affrontement ? Sourit Niklaus  
\- C'était … Glacial. Ma cousine ne s'arrange pas avec le temps, ricana Myriam  
\- Laissez moi vous présenter, proposa Niklaus  
\- Seulement si nous passons au tutoiement, agréa Myriam  
\- Avec plaisir. Voici mon frère Kol et ma sœur Rebekah. Kol, Bekah, voici Myriam.  
\- Enchanté de vous connaitre, sourit-elle  
\- Que viens-tu faire dans cette ville ? demanda Rebekah  
\- Je prends une pause, et je voulais aussi voir ma tante  
\- Je vois, dit Kol  
\- Oh non, pitié, achevez moi, soupira Myriam  
\- Pourquoi donc ? demanda Klaus  
\- Reine des garces et sa cour en approche, chuchota Myriam »

Ses locuteurs se tournèrent pour voir Caroline, Bonnie, Elena, Stephan, Matt, Damon, Jérémy et Tyler venir vers eux. Rebekah gloussa et Kol ricana, alors que Klaus fronçait ses sourcils.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? Gronda Caroline  
\- Reine des garces, ce que je disais, marmonna Myriam sous le rire de Rebekah  
\- Comment oses-tu ? S'indigna Elena  
\- Que fais-tu avec eux ? Rentre de suite chez toi, ordonna Caroline  
\- Elle ne vous aime pas ? demanda Myriam à Kol  
\- Pas du tout, et le sentiment et réciproque, expliqua-t-il  
\- Dans ce cas je vous adore déjà, sourit grandement Myriam  
\- Laissez la mourir, au moins on sera tranquille, ricana Damon  
\- Vas-tu me tuer Niklaus ? demanda avec malice Myriam  
\- Absolument pas ma douce, répondit-il  
\- Vendu ! Reine Caroline, tu peux récupérer tes sujets et voir ailleurs si nous y sommes, ricana Myriam »

Avec un cri de rage, Caroline partit suivit de la bande. Kol rigolait furieusement pendant que Rebekah et Myriam se tapait dans la main. Niklaus avait une expression perdue, se demandant à quoi jouait Caroline. Voyant cela, Myriam décida d'éclaircir les choses.

« - Sa majesté Caroline est ma cousine. Elle me haït depuis toujours, car ma mère est morte en me mettant au monde. En fait, c'est mon oncle qui me haïssait et il a transmit cela à sa princesse. Je ne suis venue que très rarement ici du coup, et comme vous avez pu le constater ce n'est pas plus mal.  
\- Je ne savais pas que Caroline pouvait être si …. Commença Klaus  
\- Garce ? Je te l'ai dit dès notre première rencontre, soupira Rebekah  
\- C'est quoi votre histoire avec eux ? S'enquit Myriam  
\- Tu ne nous croirais pas, susurra Kol  
\- Tu serais surpris, sourit Myriam  
\- Sinon, voudrais-tu venir avec moi pour une journée shopping demain ? proposa Rebekah  
\- Pourquoi pas  
\- Je passerais te prendre à 10h ici, ok ? »

Myriam passa une bonne soirée avec eux, malgré les regards amènes de la Reine. Elle adora littéralement le sens de l'humour de Kol, avec qui elle imagina toutes les morts possibles de sa cousine. Rebekah, sous son air hautain, semblait être une bonne personne à ses yeux et elle avait hâte de la connaitre mieux. Myriam repris plusieurs fois Niklaus du fait de ses mots doux, mais finit par comprendre qu'il s'adressait à tout le monde de la même manière. Alors, même si elle n'était pas à l'aise elle prit sur elle. Quand elle se leva pour partir, elle rencontra Elijah qu'elle trouva fort courtois, mais elle ne s'attarda pas longtemps.

Myriam passa une semaine tranquille, voyant sa tante le matin, et passant le reste de sa journée avec Rebekah. Celle-ci était devenue une vraie amie, et elle se sentait totalement en confiance avec elle. Kol était toujours aussi marrant, et Niklaus charmeur. Vraiment, elle appréciait totalement sa vie à Mystic Fall, en oubliant sa cousine et son gang. Finalement, la semaine devint rapidement un mois, et tout était presque parfait pour Myriam.

Alors qu'elle entrait dans sa chambre un soir, elle vit Damon. Celui-ci l'attrapa et la regarda dans les yeux. Myriam paniqua en voyant ses pupilles se dilater, c'était un vampire. Heureusement que la contrainte ne marchait pas sur elle grâce à son bracelet contenant de la verveine, mais elle fit tout de même semblant.

« - Tu vas oublier Caroline et sa mère, elles ne sont plus ta famille. Tu va arrêter de voir les Mickaelson, se sont des vampires dangereux. Oublies que ce sont des vampires et évites les. Quitte cette ville et ne reviens jamais, sinon tu mourras. Compris ?  
\- Oui »

Elle se força à rester immobile jusqu'à ce qu'il parte, puis fit semblant de faire ses valises. Myriam se coucha dans son lit en tremblant, et se demanda pourquoi elle attirait tout le surnaturel à elle. Elle ne pu fermer un œil de la nuit, réfléchissant trop. Sa garce de cousine voulait qu'elle oublie sa propre tante, n'avait-elle aucune conscience ? Plus qu'énervée, elle attrapa son portable et envoya un message à Rebekah : « Besoin de toi. Chambre 123. Vite. Myriam. ». Elle sauta sur la porte quand elle entendit toquer et tira sa nouvelle amie dans la chambre.

« - Que se passe-t-il Myriam ? demanda Rebekah  
\- Ecoute, je sais tout sur le monde surnaturel. Hier, Damon est venu pour me contraindre, mais je porte toujours de la verveine sur moi. Il m'a dit pour ta famille. Je ne te juge pas, mais il m'a menacé de mort si je restais ici. J'ai besoin de toi, je ne peux pas repartir. Je t'en supplie, balbutia rapidement Myriam  
\- Quoi ? Calmes toi, et dis moi tout, dit doucement Rebekah  
\- Mon père travaillait pour des vampires, il a volé un livre à un coven de sorciers. Pour se venger, ils m'ont … Torturée, de toutes les manières possibles, avant de tuer mon père. Les vampires pour qui il travaillait sont arrivés trop tard pour le sauver, et j'ai du fuir pour échapper aux sorcières. Je suis allé à la Nouvelle Orléans qui est, comme tu le sais, la plaque tournante du surnaturel. Une sorcière m'a aidé en me donnant ce bracelet. Il contient de la verveine et empêche les autres sorcières de me retrouver. Mais, quelqu'un m'a vendu, alors j'ai fui encore. J'avais besoin d'humanité, alors je suis venue ici. Ironique d'y retrouver des vampires non ? Et hier, Damon a voulu me contraindre pour que j'oublie ma famille, que je vous fui. Il m'a dit que si je revenais il me tuerait. Je … Je n'en peux plus. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je vous fais confiance, alors aides moi ou tue moi directement, je suis à bout, sanglota Myriam  
\- Mon Dieu ! Bien sur que je vais t'aider ma belle ! Nous sommes les Originaux, les premiers vampires. Tout le monde nous respecte et nous craint. Et personne ne te touchera plus jamais. Viens là, je suis avec toi »

Myriam se jeta dans les bras de Rebekah qui la consola longuement. Epuisée, Myriam prit ses valises et suivit son amie chez elle. Elle resta bouche bée devant le manoir immense des Mickaelson. Alors qu'elle allait avancer, elle sentit quelqu'un l'agripper à la gorge, et reconnu Damon. Il la lâcha quand Rebekah l'envoya dans un arbre. Myriam tomba par terre en respirant difficilement. Elle regarda Damon s'enfuir, et laissa Elijah la soulever. Myriam s'accrocha fortement à ses épaules, le laissant la porter à l'intérieur. Il la déposa sur un fauteuil, et elle regarda Rebekah faire les cent pas en fulminant.

« - Tiens ma douce, bois, ça soignera ta gorge, dit Klaus en lui tendant son poignet ensanglanter »

Demandant confirmation à Rebekah, elle but le sang dans un état second. Elle sentit quelqu'un lui caresser les cheveux avant de s'endormir.

Pendant ce temps, Rebekah passait sa frustration sur les objets du salon, rageant complètement. Myriam lui avait paru si différente quand elle l'avait rencontré. Habituellement, tout le monde s'arrêtait à son masque hautain, mais elle, elle avait su voir au-delà des apparences. Rebekah avait compris que son amie n'avait pas seulement été torturée, mais aussi violée. Ce qui expliquait ses réticences à laisser un homme l'approcher, et son mal-être face au charme de Klaus. Grands dieux, elle ne pouvait supporter qu'une femme soit abuser, encore moins sa seule amie, celle qui comptait autant qu'une sœur à ses yeux ! Quand elle se calma un peu, elle regarda ses frères.

« - Je veux, non, j'exige, sa protection ! cria-t-elle  
\- Calmes toi Bekah, nous allons faire au mieux, calma Elijah  
\- Tu ne comprends pas mon frère. Damon Salvatore et toute sa bande ont un arrêt de mort sur leur tête. Je vais traquer et retrouver les sorcières qui la poursuivent, puis je vais les exterminer dans la souffrance la plus totale. JE LES VEUX MORTS ! Hurla Rebekah  
\- Ne te met pas dans cet état Bekah, calmes toi, dit Niklaus  
\- Me calmer ? ME CALMER ? Myriam est traquée comme une bête, elle a subit les pires choses, et TU VEUX QUE JE ME CALME ?  
\- Expliques nous, demanda Elijah  
\- Elle … Oh mon dieu … sanglota Rebekah  
\- Hé là, tout va bien, elle est dans ta chambre en sécurité sœurette, la berça Kol »

Rebekah regarda Niklaus dans les yeux en expliquant tout ce qu'elle avait appris, répétant les mots exacts de Myriam. Elle le vit contracter la mâchoire, alors que Kol resserrait son emprise sur elle. D'une voix brisée, Rebekah expliqua ses conclusions. Puis, elle se détacha de Kol et alla se coucher près de son amie.

Kol resta figé de stupeur. La joyeuse petite Myriam, qui rigolait de son coté le plus sombre, qui lui changeait les idées dès qu'il n'allait pas bien, avait vécu le pire sur terre. D'une manière inexplicable, il avait associé cette petite humaine à une sœur, à sa complice. Rebekah était sa vraie petite sœur, celle qu'il aimait taquiner. Myriam était la grande sœur qui pouvait lire en lui, qui savait le conseiller et l'aimer en vers et contre tous. Une rage indescriptible monta en lui, il sentait son monstre intérieur rugir de colère et de chagrin. Tremblant, il laissa une larme rouler sur sa joue avant de sentir les bras d'Elijah et de Niklaus autour de lui. Pour une fois dans sa non-vie, il laissa ses grands frères le réconforter.

Niklaus, quand à lui, réfléchissait en tenant Kol dans ses bras. Il restait étonnement calme, mais c'est ainsi qu'il était le plus dangereux. Il était lui aussi tomber sous le charme de Myriam, une femme charmante, amusante, cynique, et d'une beauté époustouflante. Elle était tout le contraire de Caroline physiquement parlant : brune, assez petite, des formes vertigineuses, des yeux bruns profonds, avec une peau très pale. Il avait bien sur tenté de la charmer plusieurs fois, sans réussite. Là où Caroline l'avait rejeté méchamment, Myriam était restée charmante tout en le repoussant, lui disant gentiment qu'elle n'était pas intéressée. Lui était pourtant très intéressé, mais il ne l'avait pas poussé, dieu merci ! Son comportement était en fait très compréhensible, étant donné son vécu. Elle avait tout simplement peur des hommes en général. Pourtant, elle les avait laissé entrer dans sa vie, chouchoutant Kol et Rebekah comme sa propre famille. Et c'est pour cela qu'il était encore plus tombé sous son charme : elle acceptait sa famille, elle les aimait tous. Klaus eu un mauvais sourire en regardant Elijah. Ce dernier se leva et parti expliquer le statut de protégée de Myriam aux Salvatore et à leurs amis.

Le lendemain, Myriam se réveilla et regarda Rebekah dans les yeux. Elle voyait la peine de son amie pour elle, elle sentait sa détermination à la protéger. Souriant doucement, elle la serra contre elle en lui caressant les cheveux.

« - C'est à moi de te réconforter, soupira Rebekah  
\- Tu l'as déjà fait hier soir quand j'ai craqué. Je vois que tu vas mal, alors laisses moi m'occuper de toi, chuchota Myriam  
\- Comment peux-tu être si altruiste ?  
\- Parce que je t'aime. Tu es ma meilleure amie, la seule. J'aurais aimé avoir une sœur telle que toi, et je te considère comme telle. C'est aussi simple. On prend soin de sa famille, alors je prends soin de toi. »

Elles restèrent longtemps ainsi, Myriam caressant les cheveux de Rebekah qui tremblait. Quand elles furent plus calmes, elles se douchèrent et descendirent ensemble dans la cuisine. Là, Elijah déposa une assiette devant elle et donna une poche de sang à Rebekah. Myriam le remercia et mangea en silence. Quand Kol entra, il se stoppa et la fixa avec chagrin. Elle lui tendit la main en souriant doucement pour le rassurer.

« - Je vais bien Kol, aussi bien que possible, ne fais pas cette tête de chien battu, sourit Myriam  
\- Je …  
\- Je sais. Viens déjeuner avec nous, et après je vais te mettre la raclée à Call Of Duty !  
\- Que tu crois ! Rigola Kol  
\- Que crois-t-elle ? demanda Klaus en entrant  
\- Cette effrontée pense me battre à un jeu vidéo, dit pompeusement Kol  
\- Je ne crois pas, je sais !  
\- Je suis sur que tu va perdre mon frère, ma douce est pleine de surprises, agréa Klaus  
\- Je veux la récupérer après le repas, nous allons faire les magasins, imposa Rebekah  
\- Encore ? S'étonna Elijah  
\- Bien sur, le bal des fondateurs est le week-end prochain, nous devons trouver une robe !  
\- Je suppose que je n'y échapperais pas, soupira Myriam »

La journée passa doucement, et Myriam apprécia que personne ne fasse de remarque. Bien sur, elle sentit plusieurs fois des regards soucieux sur elle, mais elle n'en fit pas cas. Elle sentit l'humeur s'alourdir à la fin du diner, quand Elijah demanda à tout le monde de venir au salon.

« - Myriam, j'aimerai te proposer mes services, dit Elijah  
\- Pour ?  
\- Je souhaiterai te contraindre afin déteindre certaines émotions. Ensemble nous travaillerons pour peu à peu les rallumer afin que tu passes outre ce que tu as vécu. Je sais que ça te fais peur, mais tu as ma parole que tout resteras entre nous, promis Elijah  
\- Je ne peux pas, mais je te remercie, soupira Myriam  
\- Pourquoi ne pourrais-tu pas ma douce ? demanda doucement Niklaus  
\- C'est mon bracelet qui contient la verveine. Mais il comporte aussi un charme qui me rend indétectable aux sorcières. Si je l'enlève, elles me retrouveront.  
\- Justement, nous avons besoin qu'elles te retrouvent afin de te protéger, expliqua Rebekah  
\- Quoi ? Comment ? Paniqua Myriam  
\- Calmes toi, laisses nous t'expliquer tout, la tranquillisa Kol  
\- Tu es entourée de la famille originelle de vampire. Les sorcières ne peuvent rien contre nous, surtout que plusieurs d'entre elles nous doivent des services. Le coven qui est après toi va venir ici, et nous allons le recevoir de manière à ce que plus jamais tu ne sois … Embêté, expliqua Elijah  
\- Tu peux nous faire confiance pour cela, tu sais que je ne te le proposerais pas si je n'étais pas sure, assura Rebekah  
\- Je … C'est d'accord, souffla Myriam  
\- Si tu veux bien me suivre dans mon bureau, il est insonorisé, dit Elijah »

Chaque soir, Myriam passait des heures avec Elijah à parler et à analyser ses émotions. Ceci lui fit un bien fou, et elle progressa très rapidement. Plusieurs fois, elle avait entendu Elijah dans la nuit détruire sa chambre, et elle savait que c'était son vécu qui le perturbait. La semaine passa, et le vendredi soir elle se prépara avec Rebekah pour le bal. Elijah était le cavalier de Rebekah, et pour ne pas froisser les deux autres frères, Myriam les avait choisit tout deux. Bien sur, elle avait assuré à Kol qu'il pourrait toujours dragué autant de filles qu'il le souhaitait. Niklaus avait eu la même autorisation mais avait refusé en souriant. Quand elle descendit les escaliers du manoir, Myriam ressentit beaucoup d'appréhension. Elle ne voulait pas que les hommes la regardent trop intensément, mais Rebekah l'avait rassuré en lui disant que Klaus ne les laisserait pas faire. Grâce à son amie, elle se sentait belle. Sa robe était noire et argentée, faisant ressortir son teint pale. Son corset n'était pas trop serré, et le décolleté n'était pas trop profond. Le bas de sa robe arrivait à ses pieds, cachant parfaitement ses jambes. Rebekah avait bien choisit, puisque son corps était très peu dévoilé. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés en un chignon lâche, des mèches encadrant sa nuque et son visage. Elle portait très peu de maquillage, juste de quoi rehausser ses yeux, et une parure de diamants autour du cou. Myriam sourit en voyant que Klaus s'était accordé à sa tenue, étant habillé d'une costume noir avec une chemise grise. Kol aussi avait une touche de gris avec sa cravate. Elle accepta leurs bras, prête à braver le bal.

Quand ils arrivèrent, tous les regards se tournèrent sur eux, mettant Myriam mal à l'aise. Mais Kol la détendit avec une blague avant de partir en chasse. Elle se laissa guider par Niklaus dans la foule, parlant aisément en occultant les gens autour d'elle. Elle dansa l'ouverture du bal avec lui, les yeux dans les yeux. Myriam sentit un millier d'émotions la traverser, et se surpris elle-même en le laissant aussi proche. Il n'y avait aucun espace entre eux, et pourtant elle était bien dans ses bras, en sécurité. Elle lui en fit part en chuchotant, récoltant ainsi un merveilleux sourire de sa part. Une fois la danse finit, elle sentit le regard de sa cousine sur eux, plus précisément sur Klaus. Myriam savait très bien qu'il avait eu un béguin pour la Reine, c'est pourquoi elle lui suggéra d'aller lui parler pendant qu'elle allait boire un verre. Elle eu mal au cœur en les voyant ensemble ils formaient un couple parfait. Se sentant suffoquer, elle se réfugia sur le balcon, essayant de réfréner les battements de son cœur. Alors qu'elle se calmait, elle sentit une présence. Elle ressentit de la terreur en reconnaissant son locuteur, un des sorciers l'ayant torturée.

« - Tu as été très dure à retrouver, dit-il  
\- Pourquoi moi ? Que vous ai-je fait ? S'énerva Myriam  
\- Tu va payer pour ton père ! Gronda-t-il  
\- A L'AIDE ! cria-t-elle  
\- Personne ne viendra, sort de silence, ricana le sorcier »

Myriam regarda avec horreur le sorcier l'approcher. Il l'attrapa par le bras et lança un sort qui la fit hurler de douleur, comme si son corps prenait feu. Elle le sentit la soulever et partir par la sortie de secours, alors qu'elle priait pour que la douleur s'achève. Myriam entendit un grondement féroce avant de tomber par terre. Relevant la tête, elle vit Niklaus décapiter le sorcier avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

« - Je suis tellement désolée ma douce, soupira-t-il  
\- Tu n'y es pour rien Niklaus, ramènes moi à la maison s'il te plait, dit-elle  
\- Laisses moi m'excuser. Caroline savait ce qui allait se passer, elle m'a retenu. Je suis vraiment navré  
\- Reprends toi Klaus, nous nous sommes tous laissé berné. De plus, il n'est rien arrivé de trop grave, tu es venu me chercher. Tu m'as sauvé. Merci. »

Myriam but le sang de Klaus et le laissa la porter jusque chez eux. En arrivant, elle refusa de la lâcher, bien qu'il n'en ait pas émit l'idée. Il s'assit sur le canapé et la garda sur ses genoux. Myriam se crispa un instant, avant de se détendre en le sentant la cajoler. Niklaus ne lui ferait rien, elle était en sécurité avec lui. Il la porta dans la cuisine où il prit une poche de sang avant de retourner au salon. Là, il s'assit et l'allongea pour mettre sa tête sur ses genoux. Il caressa ses cheveux en buvant le sang. Quand il la regarda, il rigola doucement.

« - Pourquoi ris-tu ?  
\- Tu as du sang séché sur le menton, rigola-t-il  
\- Oh »

Elle essaya de l'enlever en vain, alors Klaus se pencha sur elle.

« - Tu me fais confiance ? demanda-t-il  
\- Bien sur, sourit-elle »

Il se pencha sur son visage et lécha le sang. Myriam se sentit étrangement bien, allant même jusqu'à gémir quand il frôla ses lèvres. Un fois fini, il la regarda dans les yeux et l'embrassa doucement. Bien qu'ayant un peu peur, Myriam répondit en se disant que jamais il ne lui ferait du mal. Ce fut un baiser très tendre qui la fit gémir un peu plus. A bout de souffle, elle le regarda alors qu'il souriait tendrement. Elle ferma les yeux en se blottissant contre son ventre, respirant son odeur réconfortante, puis s'endormit profondément. Elle se réveilla dans sa chambre en panique en sentant une main sur sa bouche. Elle mordit violemment son agresseur avant de crier. En une seconde, elle sentit sa nuque se briser.

Kol entra le premier dans la chambre et plaqua contre le mur l'agresseur qui n'était pas inconnu. Il regarda Caroline dans les yeux avec haine avant d'entendre un hurlement de sa sœur. Elle pleurait sur le corps de Myriam. Elijah était à la porte, tentant vainement de calmer sa rage. Klaus regardait le tout sous le choc.

« - Pourquoi ? demanda Kol  
\- Elle doit mourir ! Elle le doit ! Hurla Caroline  
\- Ton père n'avait pas réussit à la tuer, alors tu t'es fais un devoir de lui succéder ? Ragea Elijah  
\- Oui ! C'est un monstre, mes parents se sont séparer à cause d'elle, pleura Caroline  
\- NON ! Ils se sont séparer parce que le vrai monstre, ton père, a tenter de tuer Myriam, gronda Elijah  
\- Je vais faire de ta mort une étape si douloureuse que tu va prier pour que je t'achève, susurra Kol  
\- Elle a mon sang, chuchota Klaus  
\- Quoi ? demanda avec espoir Rebekah  
\- Elle a bu mon sang, répéta Klaus, elle a mon sang !  
\- NON ! hurla Caroline  
\- Ta gueule salope, rugit Kol en lui brisant la nuque »

Quand Myriam se réveilla, elle se fit littéralement sauter dessus par Rebekah qui pleura dans son épaule. Doucement, elle la réconforta en essayant de se rappeler sa nuit. Elle écarquilla des yeux en se souvenant de Caroline qui l'avait tué.

« - J'ai faim, dit Myriam  
\- Bois ça, lui dit Kol  
\- J'espère que c'est un O négatif, je ne bois que le meilleur, railla-t-elle  
\- Bien sur princesse, rigola-t-il  
\- Donc, Caroline m'a tué, constata Myriam  
\- La salope, grogna Rebekah  
\- Mais j'avais le sang de Klaus en moi. Donc … Je suis un vampire  
\- Ouep, acquiesça Kol  
\- Mmmmh. Je pense qu'il va me falloir une séance avec Elijah pour tout assimiler. Mais d'abord, une douche ! »

Myriam s'habitua rapidement à sa condition, étant heureuse de pouvoir partager sa non-vie avec sa nouvelle famille. Seule ombre, Niklaus l'évitait pour une quelconque raison. En ayant marre, elle finit par le coincer dans son atelier de dessin trois semaines plus tard.

« - Niklaus, ai-je fait quelque chose de mal ? demanda-t-elle doucement  
\- Non, c'est -  
\- Ne me sors pas le "c'est moi" ! Dis moi pourquoi tu m'évites, supplia-t-elle  
\- Je ne … D'accord. Je me sens coupable ? Oui, c'est ça  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Tu as été transformé contre ta volonté, et j'ai tué Caroline, confessa-t-il  
\- Klaus, je suis ravie de ma nouvelle condition. Je vais pouvoir passer mon éternité avec vous, j'aurai fini par le demander un jour. En ce qui concerne Caroline, je l'aurai fait à mon réveil si tu ne l'avais pas déjà fait  
\- Je ne te mérite pas, chuchota-t-il  
\- N'est-ce pas à moi de juger cela ? Klaus, depuis que je te connais, j'ai de forts sentiments envers toi. Grâce à Elijah, je les ai compris. Je t'aime tout simplement. Je connais ton passé, je sais que tu peux être un psychopathe sanguinaire, et je t'aime quand même.  
\- Comment peux-tu ?  
\- J'aime toutes les facettes de toi. Le Klaus doux et attentionné, le Klaus violent et sanguinaire, le Klaus protecteur et aimant. Avec toi, je me sens en sécurité. Je sais que tu ne me feras jamais aucun mal. Si tu savais comme je t'aime … »

Myriam fut coupée par des lèvres chaudes contre les siennes. Elle gémit en ouvrant la bouche, et s'accrocha aux cheveux de Klaus. Il l'embrassa avec tant de passion et d'amour qu'elle se sentit fondre de l'intérieur. Les séances avec Elijah lui avaient vraiment fait du bien, et elle voulait découvrir le plaisir dont il lui avait parlé. Myriam enroula ses jambes sur les hanches de Klaus, le laissant l'amener à son lit. Le reste de la nuit ne fut que gémissements, plaisir et amour.

Plusieurs années plus tard, la famille Mickaelson accueillit un nouveau membre, Klaus ayant épousé Myriam. Elle avait désormais une vie parfaite avec une famille parfaite. Certes, ils étaient craints et sanguinaires, mais elle les aimait tous. L'éternité allait être un paradis pour les nouveaux mariés.


End file.
